


I'm not the guy you're taking home

by letgoofmygreggo



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letgoofmygreggo/pseuds/letgoofmygreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross wants nothing more in life than for Alex Smith to love him.</p><p> </p><p>Quick little one shot based on the song 'Dancing on my own" by Calum Scott requested on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not the guy you're taking home

A continuous stream of upbeat love songs were playing in the low lit room as about thirty people danced their hearts out. All of the people on the dance floor seemed to be having the time of their lives, many were dancing with a partner, their hands intertwined or comfortably resting on each other. 

However there was one man who was faking his joy. He wore a fake smile and put all of his energy into appearing like he was enjoying himself. That man was Ross Hornby and the reason for his despair was another man by the name of Alex Smith.

Ross was trying his best to ignore the way Smith was dancing with some random girl. He tried to ignore how Smith’s hands rested on the woman’s hips, how her’s rubbed his back as her head rested on his shoulder. He wished he could just ignore how they swayed in time to the music, the image of a perfect couple.

Ross needed a drink, something strong to wash away his feelings.

He walked off the dance floor and towards the makeshift bar that was nothing more than a table of alcohol in the corner of the room. Pulling a cup in front of him, ross filled it with gin and quickly downed the drink, not bothering with a mixer. Pouring himself another one, Ross couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. He was being pathetic. 

Here he was at his best friends Trott’s wedding, a day that was supposed to be nothing but fun, drowning his sorrows in alcohol all because he was in love with a man who didn’t love him back.

Alex Smith was Ross’ other best friend and he had been in love with him for the past year. In that time Ross had managed to keep his emotions in check. He had watched Smith hook up with plenty of men and women during that time and even a four month long relationship with a nice girl that Ross just couldn’t hate no matter how hard he tried. All of that and Ross managed to keep himself together. He knew Smith would never feel the same way and while it hurt, he had learned to accept that and was working towards getting over him.

But everything had gone to shit all because of a drunken kiss at Trott’s bachelor party.

Both men had consumed too much alcohol and one minute they were sitting on a couch talking about Trott and the next their lips were pressed together. Ross had gone over that moment multiple times and he was almost certain Smith had been the one to press his lips to Ross’. 

At the time it seemed like a dream come true for Ross and the next day he couldn’t hold in his excitement when he went to see how Smith was doing after the night of drinking. 

Looking back on it now, Ross wishes he had just left it. That he had never gone to Smith full of hope. Because that is what made everything so much worse. The kiss had given him hope. Hope that was dashed to pieces along with his heart when a hungover Smith told him to forget what had happened, that it meant nothing and was just a stupid drunk thing. 

And now Ross was drinking his fourth (fifth? He had lost count) glass of straight gin. His eyes fixed on the man that he loved, kissing a women he had only just met. The music faded and the lights turned on but Smith and the girl didn’t break apart. 

Finishing his drink, Ross stood up and gave one last look at Smith, before he made his way towards the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than my usual stuff but I though it worked fine as it is. Hope you like <3


End file.
